


Pup Catchers

by erzatscarlet



Category: The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Hooty is the dog, Lumity, Modern AU, and animal control worker Luz goes to the rescue, basically officer Amity finding a dog, it happened to my friend xD, one shot inspired by a true event, shenanigans happen xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Officer Amity was having a slow Monday morning at work when a run away dog appears. She calls it in and decides to stay so the dog doesnt run away and maybe help catching it. I mean... how hard can it really be to catch a dog?Just a small one shot based on a true story a my best friend told me xD
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Pup Catchers

It was the typical Monday morning for transit officer Amity Blight. A boring, cold December Monday morning and she was on patrol duty. At least it was early enough for her not to be bothered by traffic, less of in this suburban area.

At exactly 8:38 am she had already written up two tickets: one for bad parking and one for VERY bad parking. She sighs. She knew the owner of the VERY bad parked car. He was a pain in the ass who always contested the ticket. True, she could save herself the problem of going to court in the following days and leave the next officer to write him up, but she also enjoyed seeing guys like him wasting their time and ending up paying double the original fine or the court fee which, more times than not, ended being more than the original ticket.

It was the small things.

Amity takes her car out of park to continue her rounds when a yellow blur appears in front of her forcing her to hit the brakes. Bless her quick reflexes and the early hour. At any other time, this situation could have mostly ended with someone rear ending her.

Amity turns on the warning lights and steps out. She was mostly sure what she had almost hit but needed to verify. She spots it quickly. It was a dog. A big one.

It had no collar. A stray? She wonders. She steps closer, slowly as to not spook it, to see clearer. No, not a stray. The fur was shiny and groomed, and it looked too well cared for to be your regular street dog.

“A runaway, then,” she reasons. Not losing sight of the animal she returns to her car and takes the radio. Better to report it. “AC 2, dog at large,” she says into the radio. “In the area of 8899 Brent St. Caller states there is a large golden retriever running through the neighborhood."

She waits a bit. The response comes loud and clear. "AC 2 direct."

Amity finishes the communication protocols and gets out again, adjusting her gloves and scarf. She would wait here until Animal control got to the scene. After all, it was just a dog, how hard could it be to just keep an eye on it?

……

“Stupid dog!” yells Amity from behind the wheel of her car.

As it turns out it was very hard. This dog was HYPER. BIG and HYPER. When she originally tried to approach it after calling dispatch, the dog had noticed her presence, shown a full doggy grin, wagged its tail, woofed once, and sprinted.

And the damn dog was FAST. Like Usain Bolt had died and reincarnated in that for legged huge fur ball.

Amity had no choice than going back to her car to pursue while trying to coerce the animal into coming to her.

It did not come to her.

One hour later the dog had finally stopped at the park entrance and was really entertained sniffing around. After updating their current position to AC, Amity parks and gets out. There were high chances that, if the dog ran again, it would go into the park. She would be ready.

“Hey Blight! Busy morning?”

Amity turns around to the new comer and smiles a little, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, Willow. Nice of you to show up,” she greets her best friend in the force. “And yes, busy. Only got to write up two tickets before that fur ball over there appeared and changed my plans.”

“Have you tried bribing it? In my experience food always works.”

“I do have some crackers in my car, let me go get them,” Amity returns with a box half full.

“This should do the trick,” nods Willow.

………

It did not do the trick.

Now Amity was not only dog less but also cracker less.

“You owe me a box of crackers, Park,” she says.

“Not my fault this is one spoiled dog!” Willow defends herself. “He must be feed foie-grass daily to reject the gift of cookies.”

Amity ignores her friend and turns back to the scene in front of her and wonders what it would look like to a passer-by. Two adults, a golden retriever, and a sea of untouched wasted crackers in between them.

They had tried to approach twice, but each time the dog would stare hardly at them and position itself like ready to bolt out of there.

They relented.

“Don’t worry, officers! The cavalry is here!”

Amity turns around and sees the Animal Control truck parked behind her patrol car. “Finally,” she sighs. A little dude, that Amity thinks can’t be over 19, gets out from the passenger door and walks confidently to them. He was holding a pole with a lasso at the end. Amity turns around one more time to look at the big golden retriever. She works the math quickly in her head.

Yeah… this dude would get dragged through muddy ice.

“Be careful, Gus!” says a female voice next to her. “Remember: do not underestimate the dog!”

Gus makes a gesture back assuring the woman he heard her.

“You think he’ll be ok?” asks Amity still looking at the little guy.

“I sure hope so. It is his first day after all, but best way to learn this is to just go for it. Though it can’t be worse than my first call on this job.”

“Why?”

“It was an alligator in a pool,” that makes Amity turns around, eyes wide. The woman chuckles and also turns, their eyes meeting. “I used to live in Florida. I’m Luz, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Luz goes for a hand shake, but by then Amity’s brain had already malfunctioned. From all the unexpected things this morning, the woman before her was the best so far. A bit shorter than her but more muscular, bronze skin, shiny beautiful brown eyes, warm smile, short dark brown hair tousled by the wind from driving with the windows down… Amity knew she was blushing. Amity also knew she needed to say something. Amity knew she couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, Luz,” intervenes Willow when Amity fails to respond to the greeting. “Officer Blight here tends to forget the whole English language when in the presence of a girl she finds pretty.”

Amity turns to look at Willow with her face in a deep shade of red and murder in her eyes. She misses Luz also blushing a deep scarlet.

“Oh! Well, I could say that-”

They don’t get to know what Luz could say as a scream cuts the moment. The three of them look at Gus and the dog. He has succeeded in putting the lasso around the animal’s neck but now the retriever was trying to run. Gus was hanging in there, barely, the pole slipping from his hands inch by inch.

Luz and Amity react at the same time and start running to them, but the dog wins his tug-o-war with Gus before they can reach them. The pole slips off completely from his hands making him fall on his butt.

As Amity predicted when she got there, the dog runs into the park, now with a lasso around its neck and dragging a pole. You would think that would slow the animal down, right? Well, it didn’t.

Surprisingly, Amity is the faster of the two. She is about to grab the damn pole when she hits a patch of black ice. One second she is running, the next she is laying face up at a gray sky and watching Luz jump over her to continue the pursue. She gets back to her feet, slowly, and gets to dry land while dusting herself. She hears a WOOP and looks up to see Luz returning with the dog, now pole less but with a leash. The damn dog had a grin on its face and was wagging its tail like they just had the best playtime ever.

Amity’s eye twitches a little. That was why she was more of a cat person.

“Mission accomplished, officer Blight,” she salutes.

“How?” she can only ask, catching her breath and trying to relax.

“It turns out, I know this guy,” she says. “Officer Blight-”

“Amity,” she interrupts. “You can call me Amity.”

“Oh! Sure, no problem!” the woman smiles. “As I was saying, Amity, meet Hooty! He leaves three blocks from here, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I presume this is not the first time you need to catch him?”

“Not even close,” she says. “He is actually a good dog, well behaved, just needs a bit more training. But yes, the owners were warned already so this time it’s a fine. Wanna come with to see this to the end?”

Amity takes a deep breath before answering, “Lead the way.”

…….

A stoic all dressed in black lady opens the door of the house. She doesn’t get to greet them before Hooty jumps, knocks her down, and starts licking all over her face.

“Hooty!” another voice calls. “You know you can’t do that! Go inside! Come on!”

The dog turns around one last time, woofs like saying goodbye, and walks inside.

Amity can’t help the small smile that creeps to her face.

“Hey, Luz! Nice to see you again. Found Hooty wandering around again, huh?” says the other lady. She looks wilder than the one who answered the door and who was now also going back inside muttering something that Amity couldn’t quite place (but was sure was cursing, a lot of cursing).

“Nice to see you too, Eda, but no. This time, Officer Blight here beat me to it,” says Luz, patting Amity on her shoulder.

“Ma’am,” greets Amity. Eda blows a raspberry, surprising her.

“No Ma’am here, kid. Call me Eda,” she gives Amity a once over and turns to Luz. “This one is quite beautiful, kid. You asked her out yet?” Both women blush profoundly.

“Eda!” Luz admonishes while the older woman laughs loudly. “Not of your concern! And stop trying to distract me, you know I warned you about Hooty last time. You are getting a fine now!”

“Ok kid, fine. You win,” Luz gives her the notification. “Won’t happen again, I promise.”

“I sure hope so,” says Luz, face still crimson. “Say hi to Lilith for me.”

“Will do. Nice to meet you too, Officer Blight,” and she leans in to whisper. “Take care of this one, she is quite the catch,” after that she winks at a blushing Amity and closes the door.

Both woman left on the porch look at each other and then away.

“I think we should-” says Luz pointing back at their cars.

“Yes, of course, back to work I guess.”

The short walk back is heavy with awkward silence.

“Well, goodbye,” says Amity, unlocking her car. She was about to go in when a hand appears next to hers.

“Wait!” Luz stops her, closing her door. “I have to know. Was your friend being honest?”

“What? Friend? You mean Willow? About what?”

“About you… I mean… when she said that thing about you and… and pretty girls… ehm… You know what? Never mind, pretend I didn’t say anything! I’m just gonna-”

“Are you free tonight?” Amity asks surprising Luz and herself.

“Tonight?”

“No wait, not tonight. It’s Monday. Of course you wouldn’t be free on a Monday night. I sure am not. What I’m saying is that-”

“What about this Friday?” Luz asks, smiling tenderly at her. Amity’s smile turns shy and she avoids the woman’s intense gaze.

“Friday sounds perfect,” she answers, softly.

“Then, can I have your number? I can call you later tonight. I get off at 5pm. You?”

“At 7pm today, promised to cover half a shift.”

“Great, then… it’s a date?” Amity looks up at Luz’s expecting eyes. She nods.

“It’s a date.”

Back into her car after exchanging numbers, Amity thinks that dogs, especially big hyper golden retrievers, aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
